Apples Make You Sleepy
by jWatson-Holmes
Summary: Shadow unfortunately falls asleep forever because of Sonic, and only a kiss can wake the princess-er, prince up. Now Silver, Tails, and Sonic have to find an antidote for this said curse. Hints of Shadilver and Sontails. One-shot.
**W_H: This has been in my folder for a while (many months now), might as while post this up. Enjoy this one-shot drabble thing.**

 **I can't even comprehend what I wrote, this was an idea I got after voice acting a Grimm fairytale book for fun. /BTW: Shadow makes a horrible Queen/**

 **DISCLAIMER:** W_H can only voice-act to abuse the character's from SEGA.

* * *

 **[AT SHADOW'S HOUSE]**

 **Shadow:** Hey Sonic, what was in that drink you gave me?

 **Sonic:** Oh hey Shads-

 **Shadow:** Don't call me that!

 **Sonic:** Awww, but how come Silva-

 **Silver:** How many times do I have to tell you, it's SILVER!

 **Shadow:** I don't care, but there was something off about that drink you gave me.

 **Silver:** I didn-

 **Shadow:** No, not you Silver. I was talking to that Faker.

 **Sonic:** Hey, words hurt... *pouts*

 **Silver:** No offence, but Shadow's been calling you faker for a long time already and I don't think he's ever going to change that vocabulary.

 **Sonic:** Point taken. Oh yeah, Sha-

 **Shadow:** *growls*

 **Sonic:** Chaos! I was going to say Shadow, what the heck is wrong with you? Anyway I got that drink from Tails' laboratory.

 **Shadow &Silver: **...

 **Tails:** Hey guys! Has any of you seen a small green glass vial with a crystal apple on the top? Like this. Hopefully none of the woodland creatures took it, it's based off the Snow White story where the princess eats that one apple.

 **Silver:** Hey Tails, quick question; what does that green stuff do?

 **Tails:** Whom ever consumes the liquid would fall into eternal sleep unless a prince or princess, guy-whatever kisses him... or her.

 **Sonic:** Oops...

 **Shadow:** _Soooonicccc_...

 **Tails:** Oh yeah, even one tiny drop tastes strongly like green apple.

 **Shadow:**...

 **Silver:** Shadow are you alright? You look very pale.

 **Shadow:** I swear to God, I _will_ kill you Sonic right NOW; **THIS _INSTANT_**!

 **Sonic:** Ah! Shadow-shadow I'm sorry. I swear I'll even kiss-

 **Shadow:** Don't you even _dare_ think about it.

 **Silver:** Wait, Shadow you drank that potion?!

 **Shadow:** Sonic, the _Bleeding_ Hedgehog gave it to me because he said that you gave it to him.

 **Sonic:** It was only one drop!

 **Shadow:** Ugh, I feel...s-sleepy *drops to the ground*

 **Silver:** Shadow?! Oh my God, come on wake up, this isn't funny. Tails, is there an antidote?

 **Tails:** Only a kiss could wake the princess-er, well in this case prince up. Sonic, seriously I thought you were better than that.

 **Silver:** Wait, how did you know that the potion works and tastes like that, did you test it on something?

 **Tails:** Well, I tested it on myself before. Just one drop knock me out quick, I'm surprised Shadow lasted for quite some while before the drug kicked in.

 **Sonic:** Whoa Drug? Tails, what the heck, risking your life and doing d-dr... Kids, don't EVER do this ever. It's no goo-

 **Tails:** Sheesh Sonic, well I'm not going to call it a potion. Plus I was planning to give it to G.U.N. anyway, for research.

 **Silver:** Hold on a sec, then how did you wake up? Someone had to kiss you right?

 **Tails:**... Now that you think of it, I don't know. All my other voluntary subjects woke with a kiss, those who didn't get a kiss are still asleep. Oh my God, Sonic were you the one who kissed me? I always catch a glimpse of you when ever I wake up.

 **Sonic:** What's wrong with a big bro kissing his little brother?

 **Tails:** On my MOU-

 **Sonic:** Eww, no of course not. On your forehead of course, I always do that when I find you asleep; you've been napping a lot recently. So you were taking a potion- er, I mean that weird green liquid that you drank.

 **Silver:** Wait, so any kiss would wake up that person who consumed the contents of that vial?

 **Tails:** Actually I'm not sure, those test subjects that I've tried all were ideal happy couples. I don't know a-about my case though, all the subjects woke from a kiss on the mouth. Then again I never asked them to kiss some place else.

 **Sonic:** *blushes for no freakin' reason*

 **Silver:** Whoa, what the heck Shadow's fur is turning white!

 **Tails:** Oh that's a side effect, the dominant colour of the fur would turn white. In my case my orange fur would turn white, Sonic would be completely albino, and there would be no affect on you seeing that your fur is already white. So that's why only Shadow's black fur is white and his red streaks are unaffected.

 **Sonic:** Oh, so that's why you nearly freaked me out the first time I saw you like that Tails. I thought you were dead, I was literally crying...

 **Tails:** Uh... okay. So that's why I woke up to you sobbing on my shoulder. Wait, did you just start kissing my freaking forehead ever since?

 **Silver:** Okay, both of you can shut your mouth up about your love life. *lifts Shadow psychokinetically to the couch and the sunlight hits Shadow's pale fur just right [a/n: lol]

 **Silver:** But first, how do we wake him up?

 **Tails:** Try the kissing the mouth part first?

 **Silver:** Ugh, but even if we do; who will kiss him on the mouth?

 **All of them:** ...

 **Sonic:** I will, if a kiss not on the mouth works with Tails then it might work with Shadow too. After all, I am responsible for him being like this right now. I should kiss his hand.

 **Silver:** Wait Sonic-

 **Sonic:** *kisses Shadow's hand bitterly*... nothing happened.

 **Tails:** That's strange, he should be waking up unless...

 **Sonic:** I swear, I wasn't lying!

 **Silver:** Maybe it didn't work because you two are rivals, and you hate each other to the other end of the planet.

 **Sonic:** Not really, I think Shadow's just too emo. Okay, well not emo but just too antisocial. Not my fault we don't get along, besides he _is a_ faker, also a recolour. No offense Silver. Hey Tails, you're turn!

 **Tails:** Wait what? *Sonic shoved Tails onto Shadow's face*

 **Sonic:** oops

 **Silver:** Did you just- I mean- I don't- I can't-

 **[5 MINUTES LATER]**

 **Silver:** He's still not awake.

 **Tails:** Well, I did hit Sonic pretty hard so-

 **Silver:** No I meant Shadow, not Sonic.

 **Tails:** You should try kissing him, since both Sonic and I already tried. Well, in my case I was forced to.

 **Silver:** I-I'll try... Man, I'm going to regret this. *Kisses Shadow* [a/n:not gonnatelluwhere tehehe]

 **Shadow:** Ugh...What happened? *white fur slowly turns dark*

 **Silver &Tails:** Chaos.

 **Silver:** What in the world? WHAT THE HECK?! TAILS, TAILS! I THINK I'M HYPERVENTILATING!

 **Shadow:** Stop yelling like an idiot, you're hurting my ears.

 **Silver:** Oh my God, does that mean that Shadow and I are an item or, _soulmates_?! Stop freaking out Silver, stop freaking out!

 **Shadow:** *grabs Silver's arm which was starting to glow teal-blue* Calm down Silver, you're making things float. No really, what happened? All I remember was suddenly falling asleep after Sonic gave me that drink and waking up finding Silver staring at me weirdly. Hold on, I swear; where the ***** censored ***** is that ***** censored ***** blue hedgehog, I'm going to _kill_ him!

 **Tails:** Whoa calm down both of you! Shadow, you drank that 'Snow White' liquid which made you fall to eternal sleep and only a kiss could wake you up.

 **Shadow:** Hold on a second, if someone had to kiss me awake then... Silver was the one who woke me up?! *slightly pales then blushes faintly* [a/n:lololol] uhhhh

 **Tails:** I think I get it now. You can be waken by your loved ones such as your family, even though Sonic and I aren't blood related but we're still brothers. Silver, isn't your counterpart, Galahad, Sir Lancelot's son?

 **Shadow:** And Sir Lancelot is my counterpart, so Silver is technically cross-related to me.

 **Shadow &Silver:** Phew...

 **Tails:** At least that's what I think it is, I'll have to look deeper into that.

 **Sonic:** Oh Tails, you're so naive...*sighs*

 **Tails:** Oh! Sonic, you're awake sorry for hitting you so hard. What did you just say?

 **Sonic:** Nothing, I did not say a thing. You must've been hearing things. *grins awkwardly*

* * *

 **[A/N's Revision: I wrote what was above? Huh. I must've been extremely giddy that day, because I'm not at all used to this style.]**

 **Shadow:** By any chance did you call me a Faker, Sonic?

 **Sonic:** What, do you mean. I've always called you that. Ehehe...

 **W_H:** By the way, he also called you _and_ Silver a recolour.

 ***** Watson_Holmes sits patiently in his chair as Sonic runs away from Shadow. ***** ~fin


End file.
